


И всё, что осталось нам - сны?

by desterra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дни и ночи сменяют друг друга, а сны всё не исчезают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И всё, что осталось нам - сны?

Он видит здание аэропорта, таможенный терминал, спешащих куда-то людей, громоздкие чемоданы и легкие сумки.  
Он видит себя в привычном костюме и с маской безразличия на уставшем лице.  
Он слышит стандартные объявления и гул толпы.  
Он чувствует обжигающий взгляд, нацеленный ему в спину.  
Он медленно оборачивается.  
Он просыпается...

Сны.  
Сны бывают разными, это известно всем: приятными, фантастическими, кошмарными, эротическими, кошмарно эротическими. А ещё навязчивыми и навязанными. Неизменным раньше было одно - Фишер не помнит ночных видений. После пробуждения остаётся лишь легкая дымка, послевкусие, смутные отблески эмоций, позволяющие классифицировать выверты сознания. Но в последнее время в эту череду забытого, не запоминающегося вклинивается другое.

Он видит грязный пол, серые стены, снег за окном.  
Он видит железную дверь и странные замки на ней.  
Он чувствует свою неуверенность.  
Он слышит тягучее: "Иди!" - за спиной.  
Он оборачивается.  
Он просыпается...

Эти сны не дают покоя, не позволяют расслабиться, постоянно теребят и дергают воображение, заставляют мечтать о чём-то непонятном, запретном, необходимом. Эти взгляды, голос... Этот мужчина. Роберт знает, что это он. Всегда он: сильный, уверенный, надёжный, невидимый.  
А сны так похожи на реальность. Мелкие детали, запахи, эмоции. Он неосознанно ищет его в толпе, среди множества лиц и голосов. Он верит, что сможет однажды найти и спросить:  
\- Почему ты так смотришь? Чего ты хочешь?

Он видит облака в иллюминаторе, салон самолёта, лица попутчиков.  
Он видит себя в кресле, без пиджака, потерянного и одинокого.  
Он чувствует лёгкую вибрацию и странное напряжение в воздухе.  
Он слышит негромкий смех позади.  
Он оглядывается.  
Он просыпается...

Погружение в работу не спасает, хоть и приносит массу удовольствия. Проектирование и строительство по-настоящему первосортных аттракционов кажется Роберту самой правильной идеей за всю его жизнь. Он ищет новаторские предложения, встречается с гениальными психами и чувствует себя живым.  
Самые низкие, быстрые и страшные американские горки - его любимое детище. Ничего подобного мир не видел прежде. Фишеру кажется, что отец бы гордился им: начать с нуля, сделать что-то своё, новое и необычное... Да, это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, он понимает своего отца.  
Но вместе с тем он не чувствует себя целым и иногда, крайне редко и всегда недолго, Роберт мечтает уснуть навсегда, просто чтобы поймать наконец того, кто научил его запоминать сны.

Он видит улицу, мокнущую под проливным дождем, чёрный асфальт, зелёные листья, жёлтое такси.  
Он видит себя, садящегося в машину.  
Он чувствует запах бензина и дешёвого освежителя.  
Он слышит стук дверцы и рваное дыхание рядом.  
Он поворачивает голову.  
Он просыпается...

Дни и ночи сменяют друг друга, а сны всё не исчезают. Роберт знает о таинственном невидимке уже многое - как он дышит, ходит, смеется, пахнет - но этого недостаточно. Ему хочется видеть, прикасаться, говорить.  
Фишер нанимает лучших специалистов и проверяет свои видения на... правду? Он хочет понять, не навязан ли образ со стороны.  
Пришедшие к нему мужчины улыбаются и пахнут одинаково: кожей потёртых курток и французской выпечкой. Они чётко и уверенно делают своё дело. Вердикт готов через десять минут.  
\- Ничего интересного, - пожимает плечами один из них.  
Другой чуть морщится и поправляет безукоризненную причёску.  
\- Мистер Кобб хочет сказать, что это просто сны. Мы не обнаружили никаких попыток навредить вам, мистер Фишер, - уточняет он.  
На прощание Артур, пожимая руку говорит:  
\- Иногда сны - это попытка подсознания пробиться к нам. Вы могли что-то где-то увидеть и запомнить, а сейчас это что-то всплывает. Просто подумайте.

Он видит полумрак ресторана, свечу на столе, пустые бокалы.  
Он видит карту вин в своих руках.  
Он чувствует пристальный взгляд и тёплое дыхание за спиной.  
Он слышит: "Вам помочь с выбором? Кстати, можете звать меня Имс".  
Он ждёт...


End file.
